A variety of recording heads such as a thermal head have been proposed to date as printing devices for use in facsimiles, video printers, and so forth. For example, a thermal head (thermal print head) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is constructed by placing a support substrate, which bears an array of a plurality of heat-generating elements on its upper face, on a heat radiator plate via a heat-radiative adhesive and a double-sided tape. A layer of the heat-radiative adhesive (hereafter referred to as “adhesive layer”) contains powder made of alumina ceramics or the like, the particle size of which is substantially the same as the thickness of the adhesive layer.